kamu jahat
by donat keju
Summary: ketika kepercayaan adalah pegangan yg kokoh, telah dihancurkan oleh penghianatan...itulah yang dirasakan oleh sasuke gak bisa bikin sumarry../narusasu/songfic/


Kamu jahat

Desclaimer: masa sih(?) kishimoto

Warning: yaoi , songfic,OOC,gaje, abal, typo, dll

Pairing: narusasu, slight naruhina

Rated: T

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

NOTE: fic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya geisha-kamu jahat, jadi biar enak baca ini sambil dengerin lagunya deh?!... itupun kalo ada yang baca, ini songfic yaaah gitu deh..#plaak. Kalo gak suka ficnya gapapa kok nge-flame tapi jangan flame main pair. ok silah kan baca imajinasi otakku…

.

_Aku pernah jadi malaikatmu  
Menjaga kamu selalu  
Dari hari burukmu  
Dulu akulah penyelamatmu  
Pelindung dalam jiwamu  
Selalu ada untukmu_

Sasuke membersihkan luka yang ada pada tubuh pemuda berambut kuning yang berada di tempat tidur miliknya. Lalu, pemuda raven itu memandang wajah damai walau ada beberapa bekas memar itu, dipandanginya pemuda *capek nyebut pemuda mulu*#plaak ~ekhem~ sasuke memandangi wajah naruto pemuda yg berstatus menjadi kekasihnya. Dia jaga tubuh yg lebih besar darinya membelai wajah tan itu dengan saying, dia tahu kenapa kekasihnya babak belur seperti itu alasannya adalah *jeng…* karena tidak lain tidak bukan dia kecebur di empang *digebukkin narudobe* maaf, karna dia berkelahi dengan anak STM (udah anggep aja gitu)_  
_

_Esoknya, naruto terbangun _dalam keadaan sudah memakai piyama miliknya naru sudah tahu siapa yg memakaikan piyamanya pastinya sasuke donngg… abisnya nggak ada lagi orang selain mereka berdua. Wangi masakan tercium dari arah dapur , ia berjalan kearah dapur yg jaraknya cukup dekat dari kamar mereka .terlihatlah sasuke sedang memasak nasi goreeng.

"teme, kau wangi" gumam naruto saat ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher sasuke. Dia bubuhi bahu yg lebih mungil dari miliknya itu sebuah kecupan.

"eennghh, dobe mandi dulu sana"perintah sasuke

"malas ah, nanti kau pergi my angel, mandiin dong!?.."jawab naruto, setelah menjawab naruto langsung kabur ke kamar mandi

"tidak akan aku pergi dobe, yg ada aku yg takut kau meninggalkan ku . bahkan kau tidak lagi memberikan ku morning kiss seperti kita lakukan dulu"gumam sasuke pada angin yg berhembus di sekitarnya.

_Firasatku berkata tuk jauh darimu  
Lalu ku temui kamu  
Tak ku sangka kamu ada di depanku bermain cinta  
Terang saja terliat di mataku  
Kau peluk dia jelas di depanku  
Apa kamu lupa pengorbananku  
Kamu terlalu jahat  
Perlakukan diriku sekejam itu  
Lebih baik ku sendiri_

"huh, si dobe itu kenapa dia lupa membawa makan siangnya dasar idiot"gumam sasuke. Sasuke langsung pergi kekampus nya. *Jika kalian bertanya kenapa sasuke tidak kuliah karena dia beda fakultas jadi beda jadwal*. Sasuke pergi menggunakan bis umum dia melihat pemandangan di luar tetapi pikirannya melayang.

Sasuke memikirkan sikap naruto yg akhir2 ini berubah, naruto sudah tidak perhatian lagi padanya. Lamunan sasuke buyar saat dia sudah sampai di halte.

"dimana dia?" Tanya sasuke lirih bisa dibilang dia bertanya pada dirinya. Sasuke teringat jika waktu makan siang dia dan naruto sering pergi ke taman belakang kampusnya. Saat dia berjalan terlihatlah naruto seorang dir- ralat- dia sedang bersama seorang gadis berambut indigo sedang bercumbu mesra.

Terang saja bekal yg dibawanya jatuh berhamburan, membuat dua insan berbeda jenis itu terhenti dengan tubuh yg membeku.

_Aku pernah jadi malaikatmu  
Menjaga kamu selalu  
Dari hari burukmu  
Terang saja terlihat di mataku  
Penghianatan ada di depanku  
Bagaimana kini ku kan percaya  
Kamu terlalu jahat  
Perlakukan diriku sekejam ini  
Lebih baik ku sendiri_

Sasuke langsung berlari menjauh dari tempat kenangannya itu, ya kenangan karena tempat itu sudah ternoda dengan penghianatan dari orang yang dicintainya. Dia ingat saat naruto yg bermanja2 padanya, saat saat mereka bersama di tempat itu.

Tapi semua kenangan tersebut hancur dalam sekejap karena sebuah penghianatan yg dilakukan padanya. "teme, tunggu" sebuah suara menggema di lorong kampus tentu saja dia tahu siapa yg memanggilnya.

" teme, tunggu aku bisa jelaskan semuanya padamu" teriak naruto dia tidak perduli pandangan orang lain padanya.

"… apa yg ingin kau katakan? Semua sudah jelas dobe aku ingin kita putus. Ah maaf mungkin kau tidak pernah menganggap hubungan ini ada sekali lagi maaf namikaze-san"jelas sasuke panjang lebar *bisa dibilang ini jarang trjadi pada seorang sasuke uchiha*

" apa yg kau katakana teme? Aku tidak suka kau berkata formal padaku tentang kejadian tadi itu tidak di sengaja" kilah naruto pada sasuke.

"apa? Jelas jelas aku mendengar semua percakapan mu dengan hyuuga-san" bentak sasuke untuk menutupi ekspresinya yang ingin menangis.

_Terang saja ku lepaskan cintamu  
Kau peluk dia jelas di depanku  
Apa kamu lupa pengorbananku  
Kamu terlalu jahat  
Perlakukan diriku sekejam itu  
Lebih baik ku sendiri  
Lebih baik ku sendiri_

Semua telah berakhir hubungannya telah kandas saat ini sasuke sedang menunggu pesawatnya berangkat menuju Swiss, ia ingin melanjutkan studi-nya disana

**Sedangkan ditempat lain**

"aku minta maaf teme, aku akan selalu mencintaimu tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan hinata karena perjodohan ini I LOVE YOU SASUKE I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU"teriak naruto ia ingin mengatakan pada dunia bahwa hanya sasuke yg dia cintai

"I love you too narudobe…" lirih sasuke karena sepertinya angin membawa semua yg ingin naruto katakan

"tunggu aku dobe"

"aku menunggumu teme, karena aku akan memperjuangkan cinta kita

~**END~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

HUUFT.. ngelap keringet maaf yah.. kalo gajelas alurnya , juga masih banyak typo,,,

Maklumin aja author masih 13 ta'un.. masih belum belajar banyak IYEEY INI ADALAH FF PERTAMAKU

MUNGKIN ini ada sequelnya mungkin yah..


End file.
